The World We Live In: Volume One
by MasterofPokemon101
Summary: {NUZLOCKE!}Sebastian is kicked out of his home and sent on a journey to beat the gym leaders, become successful, and eventually return to his hating mother. But what he doesn't know is that tragedy isn't far from battling tiny monsters for money, power, and even fun. Travel with an alleged terrorist as he tries to impress the world and beat his stupid neighbor's Bulbasaur.


**This is a FireRed Nuzlocke sooooooooo...**

**Enjoy!**

_The World We Live In_

Chapter 1: The Start of Success

"Morning Mom," the young boy greets his mother.

"Good morning, Seb," she replies. His real name isSebastian, but not even Professor Oak, the oldest (and the most old-fashioned) person in Pallet Town, calls him by his full first name. "Do you remember what today is?"

"Hmm? Is today someone's birthday?" Sebastian yanks his red hat from the table and sets it on his head.

"Nope!" She grabs Sebastian's bag from the chair next to hers and tosses it into his chest. "All boys leave home someday. It said that on TV, and they never lie on TV! That means that you have to fit the stereotype and leave Pallet Town! It also said that that's the right thing to say to departing children. Anyway, you're leaving today."

"Um... what?" Seb asks, glancing at the TV. He then looks over at the table full of his mother's incredible breakfast delicacies. Scrambled Torchic Egg, Oran-filled pancakes made from flattened Leppa Berries, and finally, Seb's favorite, a shish kabob of Berries of several different kinds. "Do I at least get breakfast?"

"Of course not! I put a pair of new shoes in your bag, though, so don't worry. They're top-notch!" Seb's mother now starts to walk her son to the door. "Bye now, go make some Pokemon friends!"

Seb steps out onto the grassy path in front of his house. _I knew she hated me._

He grabs the shoes out of his bag and examines them.

Two cans of soup are in his hands. Not even full. Seb makes sure that she hadn't just put random things in his bag, but his mother _was_ referring to them.

To two empty cans of soup. He has two empty cans of soup and a change of clothes. Great.

_Well the only way out is Route 1 and no way am I going to Gary, so..._

Seb scurries to the route, looking back once at the house. He could hear his mother laughing at something on TV-probably a Rattata in a dress or something. Sebastian continues to sort through his bag, not like there's anything to sort through. He feels something in a zipper near the very bottom. A Potion.

_It's not like I have a Pokemon anyway,_ Seb angrily thinks.

"I can help with that!" a creepy old voice says behind him.

Seb looks behind him to see Professor Oak standing there. "But that was in my hea-"

"Come with me!" The professor yanks Seb to him and drags him to the lab.

"Let go of me! I'll spray you with Potion!" Seb yells at the old man. He shoots the Potion into Oak's face.

"Yeeeow!" Oak screams. He rubs his closed eyes as Seb runs towards the water. A lady runs into him on accident and pushes him in front of the lab.

Seb runs into the lab with Oak trailing behind him. "Hurry Gary, use one of the Pokemon to stop Seb!"

Seb's nemesis steals a Pokeball from the table of three and throws it out. Seb grabs the middle Pokeball and holds it in front of him. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

"You sprayed me with Potion!" Oak yells in frustration.

"You... um, molested me!" Seb says in defense. The aides gasp.

"No, I didn't," Oak says bluntly.

"Tackle, Bulbasaur!" Gary howls. A green, four-legged creature lunges toward Seb.

"Go Pokemon!" A tiny blue turtle forms from the red light. "Tackle."

The turtle crashes into Gary's grass-type and sends it flying before it could do anything. "You're gonna pay for that," Gary yaps. "Growl!"

An unpleasant cry escapes its mouth.

"Tackle it again," Seb orders. The Bulbasaur is sent into the table with the last Pokeball. One of the aides dives to catch it.

"Lets go!" Seb picks up his stolen Pokemon and runs past the professor.

Until the professor grabs his arm. "Let me go!"

"I forgive you," Oak says in the creepiest voice Seb's ever heard. "Just put good use to that Pokemon."

Seb pulls from Oak's grasp and runs into Route 1. _I guess the cops won't be after me, but what do I do now? I _do_ have relatives in Pewter, if grandpa and grandma haven't died yet... hmm. Pewter it is._

"Why'd you abduct me?" the turtle asks suddenly.

"Gah! I didn't now they taught the starter Pokemon English!" Seb sets him down.

"Why?" he presses. "I learned when I was young so don't worry about me not understanding anything you say at all or anything like that because again I learned when I was young and therefore understand anything at all that you say."

"First of all, what the heck are you?" Seb questions, sitting down next to his Pokemon. _Obviously Quirky nature._

"A Squirtle. I'm the water-type starter," he answers. "Are you going to name me anything? Cause that would be soooooooooooooooo cool!"

"Yeah, sure. What about Keel?" Seb says, standing. "Yeah! That's an awesome name!"

"Keel? KEEL?!" Keel replies, an angry look painted on his face. Seb looks taken aback.

He bursts out in laughter. "I'm just-hahaaha-" he breathes in for a second "-ahh. That was funny. And you _totally_ fell for it!"

Seb's face turned red. _Yup. Quirky._ "Good one, little guy. But seriously, Keel or not?"

"Yeah, it's an awesome name! My name is Keel, do-do, do-do. And imma kill... you-you, you-you..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Keel! We don't want to kill anybody!" Seb says loudly.

"Oh. Okay. Hey look, a Pidgey! Lets catch it!" Keel exclaims. "Woo! Here we come!"


End file.
